Drowning In Mistrust
by RoSeFiRe'-xXRed XxX
Summary: Kori has lost the trust of men for three years. Yet, when she meets Richard, she hopes with all her heart that she can trust him that he doesn't turn out to be like her exboyfriend, who killed her father...RS plz review!


**This is our newest story, Drowning In Mistrust. We hope you like it! We decided to not continue Bolt From The Blue due to lack of interest. Anyways, this is Red X writing and Rosefire will write the even chapters okay?**

**Enjoy!**

**For those who do not know, this is ****'RoSeFiRe'-xXRed XxX, which just happens to be the shared account of 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe' and ****XxXxRed X-StarfireXxXx! **

Chapter One

Trust is something that one has to gain gradually. One cannot expect to have another's trust at the minute one meets another. I have learnt this the hard way, losing one thing and gaining another. Some may use it as experience, but I use it as a lesson learnt.

I looked on my desk, banging my head with the paper in my hand. Being eighteen and fresh out of high school, you would think me to be at clubs and parties and having the time of my life. Instead, I am here at my desk, banging my poor head with a sheet of paper.

I wanted to become a journalist and the Jump City Post gave me a summer job as the advice columnist. Sure this wasn't what I expected but I accepted right away. For three years, I have tried my best not to waste money on unnecessary things like additional lipstick and makeup. Now, all I needed to think was about helping my mother with the bills and stuff.

I sighed, laying back in my chair. I looked at the photo on my desk. Instantly, tears sprout out from my eyes and I didn't dare to wipe them as I knew tears could be my only real solace.

Standing up and walking out of my room, I stayed in the hallway, wondering where everyone was. I decided to head over to Ryan's room where I knew he would be doing something.

Standing in his doorway, I caught him doodling in his scrapbook. Walking over to him, I snatched it from his hand and asked, "What are you doing, Ry?"

He growled at me and turned his head. I smiled triumphantly, but stopped when I saw what he was drawing. It was a well portrayed portrait of a man with a stern face, red hair and emerald green eyes.

"It's of father, isn't it?" I asked shakily as I gripped my hands tighter around the page.

He solemnly nodded and turned around. I knew he was crying, because I heard sniffles coming from his direction. I decided to lighten up the mood, "Where's mother?"

He spun around, tear stains on his face. He wiped his nose and asked, "Don't you know? Today's the day, Kori. Mother's gone there."

My eyes slowly went down. I knew it was the day. I just hoped I didn't need to make a big deal out of it. I thanked him, and left the room, and the house.

I walked through the tombstones in the rain, holding onto my umbrella tightly and gripping onto the white rose in my hand. I looked up and saw a figure at where I thought she would be.

Slowly, I walked to her, and laid my hand on her shoulder for comfort. She spun around, surprised and her gaze softened when she saw me.

I muttered very ashamed, "Mother?"

My mother looked at me, her emerald green eyes glistened with tears. "Yes?"

I looked down at the muddy ground, "Are you sure that you are okay?"

Her eyes softened and put a hand on my shoulder, "Honey, don't put the blame on yourself. You didn't know it would turn out this way. Please honey, don't kill yourself. It wasn't your fault." She turned around and continued her muttering with the tombstone.

I stood by quietly, recalling her words in my head. I knew she meant for me to feel well, but I knew that it was my fault. If it weren't for me and innocence, my father would still be living today. And now I knew that trust was something that couldn't be gained easily.

**Sorry it's short. Like it? We hope you did.**

**Please review!!**

"**No matter what your obsession is, roses or X, know that that obsession is what makes you unique."**

**-****'RoSeFiRe'-xXRed XxX**


End file.
